The Necklace
by Grintgirl12
Summary: Ben Gates and Riley Poole are searching for another treasure. This time they have help from Nicki, a stubborn blonde who could be the key to finding the treasure. Riley/OC with a little Ben/Abigail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease, It'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy."_ The first lines of Bon Jovi's _Bad Medicine_ blasted from a small iPod dock. Nicole groaned as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Hey, sleepy-head." Alicia, Nicki's annoying, peppy roommate, greeted with an irritating grin placed on her full lips. Nicki sent her an icy glare.

"Must you play that this early?" Nicki asked, as she took a seat at the table.

"What? It's your favorite song. Plus, it's 7:48 am, Nicki, and you need to awake from you slumber at some point." Nicki rolled her eyes at the girl's motherly instincts. "Besides," Alicia continued, placing a cup of coffee in front of Nicki's face, "you have to go to work in like, a half hour." Nicki growled.

"Work, why'd you have to remind me." Alicia giggled her sweet, likeable giggle.

"Because you need to pay your half of the rent."

"Oh, right, that's why." Nicki said, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. She slid out of the chair; coffee mug placed firmly in her hands, and took a long sip. "Hmm. Have I mentioned how much I love you coffee making skills?"

"Just everyday this week." Alicia said, flipping the pancake she was currently making. Nicki grinned at her best friend.

"Go get dressed you lazy pig." Alicia joked, giving Nicki a light kick. Nicki stuck her tongue out and made her way to her room.

Ben Gates started out at the vast landscape of the building, a smile on his face.

"Ben! Hey, Ben!" He turned around to see his best friend, Riley Poole, stumbling out of the library. He was holding a piece of paper tightly in his hands; waving it about wildly. "Ben I found it."

"Found what, Riley?" Ben asked, as Riley reached him.

"The . . . the . . . necklace." Riley said between deep breaths. Ben raised an eyebrow questioningly. Riley scowled and stuffed the paper in Ben's hands. He unwrinkled the paper, only to see a picture of a gold necklace.

"Riley, I have no idea what this is."

"It's the necklace."

"Yes, I can see it's a necklace, but I have yet to see the significance of it."

"No, Ben, it's not _a _necklace. It's _the_ necklace. The Beauchamp necklace." Ben's eyes widen once he realized what the significance actually was.

"You mean it's real?" Riley nodded, the smile never leaving his face. Everyone in the history community knew about the Beauchamp legend. Through that's all Ben ever thought it was, a legend. But this necklace, or picture of the necklace, just proved it really existed. "How do you find it?" He asked, looking up to the man before him. Riley shrugged.

"I was just reading through some books in there," he nodded his head towards the large stone building behind him, "and I came across a book about the 'Beauchamp myth', and I thought 'Hey Riley, why don't you check this out.' So I opened the book and a few pages in I found this picture." Ben clasped Riley on the back.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is find the person who owns this." He said as he started off towards the car.

"Yeah- wait, person?" Riley asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, Riley, person. Do you know the story of this necklace?" Riley shrugged, a shameful look on his face.

"Not, really."

"Colette Beauchamp, the ex-Queen of France, was given this necklace by her father. She then gave this necklace to her youngest granddaughter, Chantal, right before they were attacked. Colette and Chantal escaped-"

"Yeah, and they ran to Russia. Blah, blah, blah. I know the rest of the story Ben."

"Yes well, the story of the necklace was to pass it on to their children, but, since Colette only had one child, and that was the King, she passed it on to her granddaughter. Now, if I'm correct, Chantal would've continued the tradition and passed it on to her children."

"If she had any." Riley muttered as he started the car. Ben smirked.

"Trust me they did."

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story on this website. I hope it's good, I would really appreciate  
so feedback, and it doesn't have to be good. Just review and let me know how I'm doing. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to daisyduke80 for my first review of this story! Anyway here is the second chappie in this story and the third will be up soon!  
**

"Hey, could you hurry up, lady? Some of us have _real_ jobs to get back to." A tall thin man yelled, the hair on his mustache moved as he spoke. Nicki scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Next." She snapped.

"Here." A large portly woman said rudely, throwing two heavy books down on the counter. She had no idea that working at Borders would be such a time consuming job. Nicki smiled a fake sweet smile.

"Did you have any trouble finding anything?" The lady frowned.

"No, I think I'm educated enough to find two books by myself." The lady said roughly. Nicki resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead decided to go for a rude smirk.

"Oh, really, well that's a pleasant surprise." Nicki muttered, scanning the books.

"That'll be $18.50." She said the woman's mouth still hung open from the earlier comment. If looks could kill, Nicki was sure she'd be dead from the look the woman was giving her. She slapped down a 20.00-dollar bill and grabbed her two books.

"Don't you want the change?" Nicki called after her, giggling slightly at her win. "Thank you, please don't come back soon." She mumbled to herself as the next person stepped up, and handed a book to her. She read the title, _The Beauchamp Mystery. _She raised an eyebrow at the title.

"You interested in French myths?" she asked. The man looked up, a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" She nodded towards the book. "Oh, that, well . . . sort of."

"I like them too." She said, giving him a warm smile. "Through I've never read this one."

"Really?" She nodded, grateful that finally someone was pleasant to her. "This one is probably the most famous."

"I never said I've never heard about it." The man before her smiled, and eyed her name tag.

"Nicki?"

"Yeah, it's short for Nicole."

"A French name." She grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, most people don't know that." He shrugged.

"I'm Ben." The man said, extending a hand to her. She took it and smiled.

"Ben, we have to go." Another man said, entering the conversation.

"Right, just let me pay for this book." Nicki blushed slightly, remembering she had forgotten to tell the man the price.

"Umm . . . $12.50 please." The man handed her $15.00 and she quickly pulled out his change. "Have a nice day, please come back soon." She said in her fake-sweet-work-voice.

"Don't worry, I will."

47 minutes later Nicki's break finally came. She slunk into one of the oversized chairs toward the back of the store. Luckily no one came back there because all of the old 19th century books were stacked there. She let her eyes close, praying for sleep to come for a few minutes. She had to work until 11:00 tonight and was not looking forwards to 3 more hours without sleep.

"Excuse me." She heard a male voice say from above her. She cracked one eye open slightly to see a man around her age standing there.

"Just give me 20 more minutes and I'll be out of your way." She said letting her eye slide back closed. She heard him chuckle from behind her closed eyes and could picture him walking away.

"No, I have question." He said. She sighed and she pushed herself up and opened her eyes all the way.

"What?"

"Do you know anything about this book?" She glanced down at the title._The Beauchamp Mystery._ She knit her brows. _What is with this book today?_

"Well, I've never read it, and all I know about it is that French myth story. Well, the Beauchamp's are, at least."

"You don't think they're real?" Nicki laughed, shaking her head.

"Of course not." He raised a brow; a smirk making it's way onto his face. "I'm sorry, but my break's over and I have to get back to work." She pushed herself out of the chair and started on her way back to the checkout.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked. She paused mid-step.

"Pardon?"

"That necklace. Where did you get it?" Instinctively she grabbed the gold pendant.

"I've had it ever since I was little. Why?" He paused for a minute before opening the book to a random page, and handed it too her. She looked down at the picture in the book, her brows still knit. There in front of her was a picture of her necklace.

"So? There must've have been millions of these made." She said shrugging.

"No, there was only one. And you're wearing it." He said the smirk suddenly looked very smug.

"So? Do you want me to sell it to you? Because that's not going to happen." The man shook his head, the smirk still in place. Nicki felt like slapping that stupid, goofy smirk right off his face.

"No, but do you have time to talk later? This could take a while." She gritted her teeth.

"I get off at 11:00. I don't get any more breaks until then. Either you'll have to wait or come back tomorrow." The man raised one eyebrow, that infuriating smirk on her face.

"I'll wait." He said simply, taking a seat in the chair she previously sat in. Rolling her eyes she turned once more and continued on her way.

Grumbling to herself, Nicki made her way to the back of the store, praying that the man had left. _Damnit._ She mentally swore once the chair came into view. He was still there. Crossing her arms over her chest she walked over to him.

"What is so important that you find you have to harass me while I'm working?" He lifted his brown eyebrow a questioning way, that smirking returning to his lips.

"I would hardly say I'm harassing you." Nicki scoffed.

"I'd love you see what you think is harassment." She mumbled.

"Ben!" The men said, looking over her shoulder. Nicki turned around slowly. It was the man she had seen earlier, Ben. Then it hit her. The man in front of her was the one who'd interrupted them.

"So, that's the reason you bought that book. Unbelievable. I- just- . . ." She paused and took a long deep breath. "Goodbye." She said, waving curtly. She turned on her heel and began marching towards the door.

"Goodbye." She said, turning on her heel and marching towards the door. Riley and Ben exchanged glances.

"We can't let her leave." Ben said, running after her. Riley sighed and run after Ben. It was really getting quite tiring trying to deal with this girl.

"Wait, wait!" Ben yelled, as he grabbed her arm. She spun around, looking dangerously close to slapping him.

"What?" She nearly yelled. Riley winced at the sheer loudness of women.

"Will you just talk to us?" Ben said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"What do you want to talk about? You're treasure hunters, looking for some treasure that doesn't exist. And for some reason, you think that my necklace is some sort part of it." Riley sighed.

"But it does. You see, once the Beauchamp's left France, they took up a new name in Russia, to avoid having people come after them." The girl nodded like she was considering what they were saying very carefully. Ben continued slowly, to keep from upsetting her again. "So, you wouldn't even know that you're related to them by looking at a family tree."

"Russia?" She asked. Both men nodded. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something. After a few minutes she looked up and meet their eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you, boys. You'll just have to find it some other way." Riley opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Ben.

"Riley, come on, let's just go. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with her family history." He said, grabbing Riley's arm. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ben shrugged.

"We just thought you'd like to know about your family, that's all." The two turned to leave, Riley began to walk at a normal pace at first, but Ben grabbed his arm to slow him down.

"What?"

"Three . . . two . . . one." Ben whisper-counted.

"Wait!" She yelled after them, running ahead of them.

"Yes?" She took a deep sigh.

"How, exactly, would you find out whether or not I'm related to?" Ben and Riley exchanged glances.

"We go to France."

**A/N: Okay so I've decided that everyone who reviews this story, I'll read and review your stories! (I hope that's tempting!) I promise reviews make me write faster!**


End file.
